Love's Secret
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: Mia trying to find love and guess who Mr.right is?


Walking down the beaten path to the mansion I realize they are all waiting for me inside. I can't bare the thought of seeing them right now after what happened on my date.

Flashback

"Mia would you like to come up stairs for coffee. It's not the best in the world but it's good," said Dave, as they walked up and down the streets of Toyama. "This is my place right here," he said as he stopped in front of an apartment complex. Mia looked up to see the largest condo building in Toyama. "Wow you live in the Anarika Condominium complex," asked Mia in surprise. "Wow you even know the name and everything. Cye was right about you, you are a smart cookie," replied Dave as Mia blushed. _Why am I blushing it's not like I like the guy._ "Are you hot," asked Dave noticing her blush. "No actually I just want to go home," replied Mia as she realized how rude that sounded. "Well I must insist you take the cookies I baked as a present for you. Why don't you come on up and I'll get them for you," asked Dave. "Oh alright," replied Mia as she thought about it. _What could it hurt. _Soon they made it to the 22nd floor. "Here Cye told me their your favorite," Dave said as entered the kitchen with her close behind. "Wow, is it always so luxurious in here," asked Mia. "Nah actually I cleaned up. You should see the closets their full of stuff that I shoved in them to make the place clean," he said in a joking manor. Mia laughed and sat down on the couch closest to her. "Well I guess I could stay a bit longer," replied Mia as Dave started making coffee. "I'm glad you decided to stay after all," he said as he sat down with two cups of instant coffee. Suddenly Mia was about to take a sip when she noticed something dissolving in her cup. "Listen I have to go after all Cye is like a big brother to me and he's probably worried sick about me." "What's the hurry doll we can look at the stars from the balcony." "No I really, must go but I'll take the coffee in a to go cup if that's alright." "Yeah fine. Here you go," he said as he handed her a coffee cup with lid. "Thank you for your hospitality now I must be going. See you soon Dave," she said as she walked out the door and headed home.

End

_I could have sworn it was a pill of some kind. _"I will not allow my self to be drugged," she said to herself softly before knocking on her front door. "Mia what happened you look awful," said Cye as he answered the door. "I'll tell you in a second…" She was cut off as she realized everyone was in the living room starring at her. _Oh here it comes_. "Mia what the hell happened to you!!!" Ryo yelled at the top of his lungs. Mia then walked over to the coffee table and put down the travel cup. "That is what happened to me," replied Mia. "Mia it's just a cup," said Kento being sarcastic. "No what happened to me is what's in it. Apparently now it will just look like coffee. But when I was about to drink from it, it looked like a pill was dissolving in it. The kind of pills made to make people drunk and forget about what they did the night before they woke up." "WHAT!!! Yelled all the guys in unison. "Yeah and guess who tried to slip it to me," said Mia. "No way you mean DAVE!!!" Yelled Cye in surprise. "The one and only," said Mia as she sat down. "So guys now you see why I don't date. Now good night," she said as she went up the stairs towards her room. "Cye why the hell did you set Mia up on a date again," asked Sage. "Well she seemed like she wanted a break from us crowding her and she said she wanted to get out more. So I figured a date was the best thing. But that's it, if she is going to date anyone it's gona be you, Sage," stated Cye calmly. "Me, why me," asked Sage. "Oh come of it, we all know you like her and we all know she likes you. We are just all afraid you're gona do to her what you've done to all your other girlfriends and dump her like last years trash," said Cye. "Are you kidding, all those other girls have just been an escape from asking Mia out but it ended up being just that, an escape so I've dumped them. But if I was dating Mia I would never give her away." "Alright it's settled then, tomorrow you are gona ask Mia out in front of all of us. In the meantime we should all get to bed," said Ryo as everyone followed the example set.

The Next Morning everyone came down for breakfast. Even Rowen was there so he could witness Sage asking out Mia. "Rowen I'm surprised at you. You normally sleep till twelve what's the occasion," asked Mia with curiosity. "Well you know what they say some things are just to good to let pass," said Rowen as he nudged Sage in the arm. "Right well uh speaking of good things. Mia I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie today," asked sage. "Yeah that sounds cool, does anyone else want to come along," asked Mia. "No we're okay we all have things to do," replied Cye. "Okay, then Mia it's just you and me," replied Sage. "Yeah sounds cool," said Mia very low. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of being alone with Sage during a movie but she couldn't

Tell him no. It's not like she has any other plans. Later that day around twelve in the afternoon Sage and Mia left to the movies. "Bye guys see you in a few hours. And have fun at lunch," said Mia as she drove out of the driveway and head towards Toyama. Soon they made it to the movie theatre. "So Sage what movie did you want to see," asked Mia curiously. "Well I was hoping to see The Forgotten if that's alright with you," asked Sage. "Yeah fine," said Mia as Sage ordered the tickets. They then got some popcorn and went into the theater. They soon found a seat in the middle of the rows. _Wow this is perfect just Mia and I watching a horror movie it should be awesome. _"God! Why do they make these theaters so cold," asked Mia as she rubbed her arms up and down. "Here take my sweater," said Sage as he used it as a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Gee thanks but how will you keep warm," asked Mia. "Hey I'm a ronin warrior I think I can handle a bit of cold," said Sage with an 'I can handle it attitude'. "Oh all right," said Mia as she gave in. Soon the previews began. "Mia is something wrong you seem to have something on your mind," said Sage. "Huh, what?" Said Mia as she came back to the real world from her trance. "What me, oh just a question that's been bugging me," said Mia "Oh what's that," asked Sage. "Sage, is this a date?" "Huh, oh, well do you want it to be a date," said Sage as he answered with a question of his own. "A part of me wants it to be a date but at the same time I'm afraid of stepping over the line of friendship with you," replied Mia. "Well what does your heart say right now," asked Sage. "My heart is saying that I hope it's a date," replied Mia. "Well then it's settled it's a date," replied Sage with a smile as Mia smiled back. Sage then put his arm around her as the movie began. Soon the movie ended as quick as it began. The two walked out of the theater and walked towards the parking lot. They arrived at the jeep and sage asked "so Mia did you like our first date?" "Well in all honesty the date isn't over until we get home and you kiss me goodbye. But since we live together we'll just have to kiss right here," said Mia as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. First Mia kissed him as a joke but as she felt his silky lips on hers she just couldn't stop. Soon Mia was leaning on the car for support as Sage kissed her violently. Finally they broke away breathless. "Wow," said Mia as she breathed out. "Mia I want to tell you that you are the most gorgeous, most angelic girl I've ever meet," said sage as he opened the door for her. "Thank you Sage, I think you're wonderful too," she said as she got into the car. Soon they made it back to the mansion. "Sage what do you want for lunch? I could make a sandwiches if you want," replied Mia as she walked into the house as Sage followed behind. Mia was about to walk into the kitchen when Sage grabbed her wrist and turned her around and kissed her again. "Mia I'm only hungry for you," he said as he pushed his lips back on to hers. Mia moaned as Sage rubbed his tongue against her lips for entrance. Mia allowed him access as she moaned deep within her throat. Sage swallowed every moan. Suddenly Mia broke the kiss. "Sage you don't know how long I've wanted to be with you like this," stated Mia as she brought her hand up to his lips and brushed her fingertips against them. "All I know Mia is that I've wanted you since the day I meet you. And I won't let this moment end with just a kiss," he said as he glared at her maliciously. "Oh no Sage Date if you want that we have to go up stairs. I won't have the guys come back from lunch to find us bare on the kitchen counter together." "Fine then upstairs. Now lets go cutie. So you're room or mine," asked Sage. "I think mine would be best," replied Mia as they walked upstairs to her room. An hour later Ryo, Rowen, Cye, and Kento made it back to the mansion. "Kento I am never offering to pay for any meal that you're going to be at again," replied Rowen. "It's just a good thing Mia lent me her debit card. Now who wants to be the one to tell Mia we spent a hundred and fifty-five dollars on lunch," asked Rowen as everyone pointed to Kento. "Hey that's not fair it's not like I asked Rowen to use Mia's debit card." "Yeah well I wouldn't have had to if someone ate like a human for once in their life," replied Rowen with an attitude. "Enough!!! Fighting gets us nowhere. Fact is we used Mia's debit card and we can't change the past so Kento you have to tell her," said Ryo. "Fine I'll tell her but you all are coming with me," said Kento very demandingly. "Fine," replied Ryo as everyone followed Kento up to Mia's room. Kento knocked softly. "Mia are you there," asked Kento. On the other side of the door Mia was panicking. "Sage wake up their back and they are trying to get into the room." "OH SHIT!!!" Said Sage as he ran around and gathered their clothes. Mia then ran into the bathroom with her clothes in hand as Sage slipped on his jeans and tank. Once Mia came out of the bathroom Sage opened the door to see four shocked faces. Sage's hair was ruffled and he looked exhausted. "Sage what are you doing in Mia's room?" Ryo was the first to speak up. "Ryo don't worry. Now why are you guys here," asked Mia as Kento noticed her hair was just as messed up. "Well as always genius Kento, here ate like a pig and we had to use your credit card Mia. We ended up using it to pay off a $150 charge," said Rowen as he looked down expected to be slapped across the face. Mia started laughing her head off instantly. "Why are you laughing Mia," asked Cye. "You really think I would give you a debit card that is the key to my bank account. I mean really, you think that since I know Kento is with you that I wouldn't put a limit to the card I gave you," said Mia as she continued to laugh. "What are you saying Mia," asked Kento with a blank look. "Well if you must know the truth is that every month I add twenty dollars to an account I put aside. This account allows any one of you to pay for things but only I can add to it. So far all I've managed to put in that account is two hundred dollars so all you have left is fifty. Nice Move Ronins," said Mia as she started to crack up again. "I really don't find it that funny," said Kento with a blank face. "Yeah, well you guys can go downstairs and discuss the humor or none of the humor in the situation while I go to sleep I'm beat.

C-ya," said Mia as she shut the door. The guys then walked downstairs to talk. "So Sage I see your date went well," said Kento. "What do you mean by that Kento," said Sage. "Well if I didn't know better I'd say you just slept with Mia while we were gone," said Kento with a smirk. "Who said you knew better," asked Sage as he looked at Kento.


End file.
